


Say Cheese

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I know it's a delicacy, but..."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'trust'

"You've never tried it?" Robin questioned as he reached for a second one of the colorful appetizers. 

Chrom shook his head. "I know it's a delicacy, but..." He watched Robin, who seemed to be enjoying it. 

The cafe was still new, the owners originally from Plegia, and business had not quite picked up. They'd invited the Exalt to dine for free in hopes that if he ate there, everyone would. Chrom, of course, had accepted, and invited Robin along because Chrom trusted Robin's judgement and his taste. 

He didn't mind trying new things-- 

But pegasus cheese was a new one.


End file.
